Worth a Thousand Words
by HawkfrostsAvenger
Summary: A drabble by each character, updated once a day. T for minor sexual themes/violence.
1. Ace: Role

I placed my hand on the tent, pushing gently to make sure it was sturdy before we entered. I smiled at Alice from where I lay, moving just a bit closer.

She was already asleep, so I quietly leaned over the Outsider's still body. She breathed peacefully as my hands contemplatively stroked her neck, my grip slowly tightening. She had no room in her pretty little mind for me, the knight with no sense of direction. The prospect sickened me that she would go off with Julius again so soon.

That jealousy felt almost as awful as having a role.


	2. Blood: Spell

"Alice," I whisper smoothly into the girl's ear, smelling the strands of her hair I gently lifted to my face. The way her cheeks burn up is amusing, alluring.

"Blood, I-I have work to be doing!" A boring excuse, but I'll forgive her.

"Then how about I give you more _exciting_ work?" I offer, my hand traveling to her waist as I seductively gaze at her.

I can tell she's trying to get away—she wants to be angry.

It's obvious she won't be leaving. The Outsider has already fallen under my spell and gently falls into my waiting arms.


	3. Boris: Clover

I didn't think much of Alice when I first met her—she seemed pretty boring, really. But then I got to know her and I realized how awesome she was.

We were good friends when the country shifted to Clover. I was really glad she'd come too; otherwise things wouldn't have been as fun.

I held her hand tightly when I approached her in the forest, hoping to calm her fears. "Hey, I'm here for you, Alice," I said softly. She smiled and I felt relieved.

"Thanks, Boris."

I could never forget that sweet kiss she gave me in return.


	4. Crysta: Freeze ::Diamond

There is a certain beauty in the snow and ice, in the way it sparkles and shimmers with every vibrant color of the spectrum when the light shines on it just right. It is like a brilliant diamond, truly a work of art. If only everything could be as wonderful as the frozen world, cold and unmoving yet brilliant. Even a child can appreciate the certain delight that the crystalline world of winter affords.

Then, there is the Outsider—she too is a work of natural art, an incomparable bewildering art. If only I could encase her in ice too.


	5. Dee and Dum: Play

Big Sis's so nice an' she always comes to play with us, even when she says she's busy helpin' with the clocks. But she always looks scared when we show her our cool toy. I think it's cause she says in her world people don't play with stuff like that.

Last time she came to visit she helped me and brother collect mushrooms and cook em'. I wish she lived with us at the Mansion, then every day could be that fun! I'm glad she doesn't' mind us getting older anymore, cause she looks so small and cute that way.


	6. Elliot: Ears

"Ow, Alice, that hurts!" I complain as the girl tugs on my ears. She lets go and stares at me sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. They just looked so soft and... I couldn't help myself again." She frowns, looking slightly dejected and I can't help but feel as though I should apologize too.

"You don't hate me, do you?" I ask. She always pulled on them, and I wondered if maybe she was trying to hurt me. I don't think she was, though.

"No, of course I don't hate you!" She smiles and comes closer. "Your ears are just really cute."


	7. Gowland: Visit

"Hey, if it ain't my favorite customer!" I greeted the pretty little Outsider when I spotted her in the crowd. I grinned when she spun around with a startled look on her face. "Haven't seen you around in a while! That tyrant at the Heart Castle's not overworking ya, is she?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then how come you never come to visit anymore?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I just haven't thought to come."

Her face flushed bright red. "Well, how'd you like to test our new ride?"

She looked alarmed, but nevertheless I grabbed her hand and started walking.


	8. Gray: Words

I had been many things in my life—a 'mercenary', an assassin, a butler. I'd been called countless names, be they compliments or words spoken of bitter hatred.

But, in all my years no one had ever said anything like Alice did.

"Like… his mother?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you're always really patient and kind to Nightmare. I wasn't saying you're really feminine or anything, but-"

I can't say I was very fond of her choice of words at the time, but I guess there are worse things you can say about someone.


	9. Jericho: Tired ::Diamond

The cold mist of the graveyard caressed me, the typical fear most people felt there having no effect on me after so long of working there. Not that I minded—besides being fatigued from the work, that is. And then there was the museum…

A break now and then would've been nice, but the Hatters kept me on long hours as of late. It seemed like the days were going to start dragging on forever when they arrived back in the Country of Diamonds during the move.

The move brought plenty of disaster; at least they brought an Outsider, too.


	10. Joker: Smile

"Well hello there, Miss," I greet politely from behind the tree. I step out to make it look less intentional that I'd appeared behind the Outsider, and smiled brightly at her. I can't imagine why I always felt inclined to act kindly toward her; she knew very well I wanted her out of Wonderland.

Nevertheless, the scared girl returns my smile halfheartedly, opening her mouth to speak. "Since it's April again, are you back to do the circus?" she asks childishly, as though she feels obligated to be civil toward someone like me.

"Yes." My sadistic smile grew more sincere.


	11. Julius: Fragile

When I work I always find myself thinking of the fragility of life, how everything is so perfectly balanced yet unstable. I thought of all things in world, life was the most inconsistent and weak design.

But when I laid eyes on the Outsider, and again when I found myself gripping her petite hands, I realized I had been wrong; it wasn't life itself, it was the people who lived it. That tiny girl looked as though she could break at any moment, whether from her delicate body or her fears. I decided that I would protect her either way.


	12. Nightmare: Lonely

Once upon a time there lived an angel of dreams who had everything- he had his own country, a loyal butler to serve him, and all the power in the world.

But little did the angel know that he had so much less than he realized...

It started when I saw her for the first time, Alice. I saw so much more than I could have ever imagined possible, all in that fragile little woman's body. And that lonely stab I felt when I realized I couldn't have her, I knew for sure my life was one of a nightmare.


	13. Peter: Silence

The smell of the spring meets my nose as I lean over the small flower bed. I absentmindedly stroke the petals, counting each one as though I've not a care in the world for all the time I'm wasting.

"Alice, my dear," I whisper softly, caressing her smooth face, "I miss having you near."

She says nothing, her comforting silence gripping me and telling me my tears had not been cried for no reason. I hear her soft murmur on the wind, "I love you."

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

I leave the grave in contented silence.


	14. Pierce: Coffee

The Outsider is so wonderful~! She's always nice to me and always saves me from the mean cat! I love Alice, but she never seems happy when I tell her that. Maybe she hates me.

When I wonder if she doesn't like me I always drink more coffee, because I think maybe I'm getting sleepy and not thinking right. She tells me I shouldn't drink so much and I should sleep so I don't get sick, but I don't listen.

I'm so happy that she worries about me, 'cause even if she doesn't like me she still thinks about me.


	15. Sidney: Incompetent ::Diamond

The Outsider was utterly useless—she couldn't even carry a stack of papers for me without making a mess. It was infuriating to say the least.

"Alice," I grumbled, already sick of her incompetence. "Take this and deliver it to the queen." I had too many things to go through thanks to my new 'assistant' slowing me down. I held out the paper, making sure it brushed her skin just enough to make it appear accidental. A paper cut would suffice for revenge.

She made a face and I suppressed a smile; she was actually cute when she was angry.


	16. Vivaldi: Envy

_'How does she do it?'_ we ponder silently, gazing at Alice as she strolled through the gardens with the knight. We were curious of two things: one, how such a lovely girl could possibly care so much for that useless male; and two, how she managed to receive his affections.

We glanced at the mirror, our mind wandering to the face of the one we loved. "No, we do not love that insolent man!" we exclaim suddenly, much to the distress of our guard.

"Y-your Majesty, are you alright?"

"How dare you imply such a thing!" But, he _was_ right.


	17. Note

Thanks very much for reading and reviewing! I would especially like to thank **Devin Trinidad** and **Austriantatious**! I love you guys!

This story was a very fun experiment, and I definitely will be doing another drabble set with the H/C/J/DNKNA characters. The Diamond ones were very hard to write since the game isn't out yet, but they were a welcome challenge!

In case anyone is curious, most of these were inspired by pictures from the game (especially Sidney's) or the Clover manga series.

Lastly, remember to add me to watch and keep an eye out for my latest updates!

~Haru


End file.
